Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a probe guide plate, a method of manufacturing the probe guide plate and a probe device.
Related Art
Electric characteristics of a testing target such as a semiconductor device are measured by bringing probe terminals of a probe device into contact with a plurality of electrode pads of the testing target for electrical conduction. The probe device has a probe guide plate having through-holes formed therein, and the probe terminals are inserted into the through-holes of the probe guide plate, so that the probe terminals are positioned.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-57447A    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-71069A    [Patent Document 3] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-181910A
As the probe guide plate used for the probe device, a probe guide plate having two guide plates bonded to each other via a spacer so as to improve strength has been known. In order to manufacture the probe guide plate, it is necessary to separately manufacture the two guide plates and the spacer and to assemble the same. For this reason, the cost increases and lead time of the manufacturing also increases.
Also, since the two guide plates and the spacer are assembled through the bonding, the position precision of the through-holes of the upper and lower guide plates is low. For this reason, particularly, when diameters and an arrangement pitch of the through-holes decrease, the probe terminals may not be skillfully inserted into the upper and lower through-holes.